


Hate to Love

by mercy_angel_09



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_angel_09/pseuds/mercy_angel_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ursa's relationship with Ozai is complicated. On one hand she loves to hate him, but on some level she hates herself for loving him. Nothing is ever as simple as it appears.</p><p>Makes a reference to The Search.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate to Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [savagelee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savagelee/gifts).



She hates him. Ooooh boy does she hate him. He’s arrogant and aggressive; he has no sense of empathy. She wishes that she could have married someone else – a thought of Ikem passes through her mind – but she knows that she can’t fight fate.

She hates him…

And she hates that she’s so attracted to him.

Ozai oozes masculinity. His face is perfect. Stupidly handsome, really. Or is that devastatingly handsome? Well, both apply to him no matter how Ursa looks at it, so she just shakes her head and hopes that in the end she won’t get hurt.

She refuses to kowtow to him. He’s a spoiled child in the body of a man. He thinks that he is automatically entitled to everything – including her.

Well she’s gonna make him work for it. She isn’t going to swoon and fall to his feet. She is the granddaughter of Avatar Roku, and granddaughters of Avatars don’t just swoon at the feet of the most handsome man in the Fire Nation.

Even if he is a prince.

They snipe at each other. Nothing but quick barbs and clever retorts. It’s how they flirt. She can see that it puzzles Fire Lord Azulon and Prince Iroh, though she can tell that the crown prince is more amused than puzzled. She has an ally in Iroh, someone who also believes that nobody should just bow to Ozai’s whims just because he says so.

They do their little mating dance until they can’t take it anymore and tumble into bed, ripping the other’s clothes off. It’s really not fair that she had to be married off to this man, to someone who doesn’t appreciate who she is. She’s just a pretty face he thinks he owns.

“Ursa,” he growls against her skin, and she can’t help the shudder that courses through her body as he starts to repeat her name over and over as his hands glide across her.

He doesn’t love her. A man like Ozai is incapable of true love. He admires her beauty and that’s about it. He doesn’t give two figs about her feelings. She’s fairly sure he visits the seraglio on a regular basis. Ozai isn’t the type of man to be satisfied by one woman alone. He probably has his favorite concubines when he can’t be bothered by her.

But oh, when he decides that he wants her, he takes her higher than she’s ever been before. Their couplings are strangely pleasing. Their bodies fit together well, and as he enters her she can’t stop the groan of pleasure.

“Tell me how you like it,” he commands in a harsh whisper.

She wants to tell him to jump off a cliff. Instead she moans, “Faster…harder…”

He chuckles as he picks up his pace. She gasps and groans and murmurs his name, unable to stop herself. When she’s with him, she truly wants to be with him. But after she peaks and comes down from her high, she chastises herself for giving in. For allowing him to think that in the end, he’ll always have his way with her.

And then he does something unexpected.

He reaches down and caresses her face, gently brushing her hair away. His expression softens, and this is by the far the most gentle he’s ever been with her. “You are beautiful,” he murmurs before he leans down to kiss her. There’s something in his eyes, something dark and pained and Ursa wonders if he’s realizing that he really doesn’t deserve her.

Because he doesn’t.

And then he blinks and it’s gone. He rolls away and gets up to bathe, leaving her lying in their bed.

She’s tired. She wants to go home. The palace’s luxuries don’t make up for the lack of real love. But her fate has been decided. She can’t leave even if she wants to.

Settling in under the blankets, she closes her eyes and thinks of a day when she can be free.


End file.
